U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,290 B2 discloses a method for setting basal rates for an implantable insulin pump in which, when the basal rates to be released by the insulin pump are changed, not all basal rates, but only the basal rates to be changed have to be reset. The reset is effected by specifying the basal rate and the start time of the release.